film_and_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Academy Award for Best Actor
The Academy Award for Best Actor is an Oscar award best to the actors who have delivered an outstanding performance in their films. Since its inception, 78 actors have won the award. It was first awarded at the 1st Oscars in 1929. List of winners * 1st: Emil Jannings for The Last Command and The Way of All Flesh * 2nd: Warren Baxter for In Old Arizona * 3rd: George Arliss for Disreali * 4th: Lionel Barrymore for A Free Soul * 5th: Wallace Beery for The Champ and Fredric March for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * 6th: Charles Laughton for The Private Life of Henry VIII * 7th: Clark Gable for It Happened One Night * 8th: Victor McLaglen for The Informer * 9th: Paul Muni for The Story of Louis Pasteur * 10th: Spencer Tracy for Captains Courageous * 11th: Spencer Tracy for Boys Town * 12th: Robert Donat for Goodbye, Mr. Chips * 13th: James Stewart for The Philadelphia Story * 14th: Gary Cooper for Sergeant York * 15th: James Cagney for Yankee Doodle Dandy * 16th: Paul Lukas for Watch on the Rhine * 17th: Bing Crosby for Going My Way * 18th: Ray Milland for The Lost Weekend * 19th: Fredric March for The Best Years of Our Lives * 20th: Ronald Coleman for A Double Life * 21st: Laurence Olivier for Hamlet * 22nd: Broderick Crawford for All the King's Men * 23rd: Jose Ferrer for Cyrano de Bergerac * 24th: Humphrey Bogart for The African Queen * 25th: Gary Cooper for High Noon * 26th: William Holden for Stalag 17 * 27th: Marlon Brando for On the Waterfront * 28th: Ernest Borgnine for Marty * 29th: Yul Brynner for The King and I * 30th: Alec Guinness for The Bridge on the River Kwai * 31st: David Niven for Separate Tables * 32nd: Charlton Heston for Ben-Hur * 33rd: Burt Lancaster for Elmer Gantry * 34th: Maximilian Schell for Judgment at Nuremberg * 35th: Gregory Peck for To Kill a Mockingbird * 36th: Sidney Poitier for Lillies on the Field * 37th: Rex Harrison for My Fair Lady * 38th: Lee Marvin for Cat Ballou * 39th: Pat Scofield for A Man for All Seasons * 40th: Rod Steiger for In the Heat of the Night * 41st: Cliff Robertson for Charly * 42nd: John Wayne for True Grit * 43rd: George C. Scott for Patton (refused) * 44th: Gene Hackman for The French Connection * 45th: Marlon Brando for The Godfather (declined) * 46th: Jack Lemmon for Save the Tiger * 47th: Art Carney for Harry and Tonto * 48th: Jack Nicholson for One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * 49th: Peter Finch for Network (posthumous) * 50th: Richard Dreyfuss for The Goodbye Girl * 51st: Jon Voight for Coming Home * 52nd: Dustin Hoffman for Kramer vs. Kramer * 53rd: Robert De Niro for Raging Bull * 54th: Henry Fonda for On Golden Pond * 55th: Ben Kingsley for Gandhi * 56th: Robert Duvall for Tender Mercies * 57th: F. Murray Abraham for Amadeus * 58th: William Hurt for Kiss of the Spider Woman * 59th: Paul Newman for The Color of Money * 60th: Michael Douglas for Wall Street * 61st: Dustin Hoffman for Rain Man * 62nd: Daniel Day-Lewis for My Left Foot * 63rd: Jeremy Irons for Reversal of Fortune * 64th: Anthony Hopkins for The Silence of the Lambs * 65th: Al Pacino for Scent of a Woman * 66th: Tom Hanks for Philadelphia * 67th: Tom Hanks for Forrest Gump * 68th: Nicolas Cage for Leaving Las Vegas * 69th: Geoffrey Rush for Shine * 70th: Jack Nicholson for As Good as It Gets * 71st: Roberto Benigni for Life is Beautiful * 72nd: Kevin Spacey for American Beauty * 73rd: Russell Crowe for Gladiator * 74th: Denzel Washington for Training Day * 75th: Adrien Brody for The Pianist * 76th: Sean Penn for Mystic River * 77th: Jamie Foxx for Ray * 78th: Philip Seymour Hoffman for Capote * 79th: Forest Whitaker for The Last King of Scotland * 80th: Daniel Day-Lewis for There Will Be Blood * 81st: Sean Penn for Milk * 82nd: Jeff Bridges for Crazy Heart * 83rd: Colin Firth for The King's Speech * 84th: Jean Dujardin for The Artist * 85th: Daniel Day-Lewis for Lincoln * 86th: Matthew McConaghey for Dallas Buyers Club * 87th: Eddie Redmayne for The Theory of Everything * 88th: Leonardo DiCaprio for The Revenant * 89th: Casey Affleck for Manchester by the Sea * 90th: Gary Oldman for Darkest Hour Category:Academy Awards categories